butterflysoupfandomcom-20200214-history
Min-seo
Min-seo, more commonly referred to as simply Min, is one of the four main characters in the visual novel Butterfly Soup. Personality Min-seo is portrayed as a fairly vulgar, brazen and extremely violent teenager who resorts to violence in order to get things her way, claiming that violence is the answer to everything. Min-seo is most of the time aggressive and hostile towards others. However, when she is with people she truly loves and cares for like Diya and her younger twin brother Jun, she becomes much kinder and is extremely protective of them. Min-seo discards the typical female archetype almost completely as evident in her aggressive and violent, hostile nature, as well as her interests and hobbies. Both tend to be more associated with males rather than females like Min-seo. Min is also shown to have gender dysphoria throughout the game. She uses the family bathroom because "Anyone can use it. It doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl." In a flashback to her childhood, we can see that she feels uncomfortable when forced to do anything "girly." Quotes * "Watch where you're going, motherfu―........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!" * "I promised I'd come back, didn't I? I'm never letting go of you again!!" * "Wow...I almost forgot how pretty you are. You could be a model." * Diya: "You didn't get taller than me." ** "Hey, I'm still growing." ** Diya: "You're off by almost a foot." ** "I'll work hard so I can take you! O-OVERTAKE! I MEAN OVERTAKE YOU!" * Diya: "I missed you." ** "I missed you too!" ** Diya: "사랑해." ** "................I like to fart!" ** Diya: "!!!" * "I hate you. I hate you more than the stringy things on bananas." * White guy: "Konnichiwa!" ** "This is America! SPEAK ENGLISH, MOTHERFUCKER!!!" ** Noelle: "That's...not the right way to think of it." ** "It's kinda funny, He had two chances to get it right and got it wrong for the both of us." ** Noelle: "Like you and your math test." ** "Oh, shut up." *"Shut your fuck up." Trivia * Min-seo has always liked weapons, even as a little kid. It was considered one of her key personality traits as evident in the kids' pretend game on the playground. *From the pretend game we also learn that Min got sent to the principal's office quite regularly. *When Min was in 3rd grade, she drew a large dagger on her arm in sharpie, like a tattoo. *In 3rd grade Min told Diya she thinks Diya is really pretty, her curly hair is cute and that it makes her look like a princess. * In 3rd grade, Min used to make ninja stars out of binder paper in class and throw them at people. She stamped them with staples so they hurt more, but she never threw them at Diya. *Min has tiny hands. *Min always lets Diya be Luigi in Mario kart. *If Min had a dog, she’d name it Skull Crusher. *When Diya asked Min to teach her to say "Hi" in Korean she taught her to say "I love you" instead. *Min moved to Florida in 3rd grade. *Min has tried to mash her and Diya's names together (like a shipname) to see if they'd "form something cool, like baseball". She ended up with DiyaMin, which she thought sounded like diamond. *Min bet Diya $100 dollars they’d see each other again, but didn't understand that if they'd never see each other she wouldn't have to pay when Diya tried to explain that to her. *Min is skilled at flipping butterfly knives (could be a mixed reference of the title and theme of butterflies, and also Min's love for weapons, knives especially). *Min owns several knives and keeps them in her jacket. *Min can pitch knuckleballs very well. It's the only pitch she's skilled in, as her arm's short and doesn't have the power to pitch anything as well and consistent as her knuckleball. *Min has tried smoking weed. *Min's family is Christian. *Min likes spicy food and always chooses the hottest option. She hates tomatoes by themselves, but is fine with them in pasta sauce, etc. She also hates most vegetables. She HATES salad and would never voluntarily eat it. She likes fried foods and curry. She actually really likes the taste of burnt stuff. *She once thought about kissing Noelle. *Min likes hard rock like Green Day and My Chemical Romance. When she feels like listening a slow song, she plays Nirvana. Chat min.png|Chat Min Min Card.png|Min minBehind.png|Min Behind Min expressions.jpg|Min Expressions min ref.jpg|Min Ref By Brianna Category:Main Characters